die letzte Schlacht
by Starfi
Summary: Angel, Gunn, Spike und Elysia haben die letzte Schlacht zu schlagen, sie allein gegen Tausende, wenn nicht Millionen Dämonen... sind sie allein?


Die Schlacht hatte also begonnen. Angel vornweg versuchte sich seinen Weg durch die Massen an Dämonen und Rüstungen zu bahnen, die auf die kleine Gruppe zustürmten. Willkürlich schwang er seine Waffe, um möglichst so viel Schaden wie möglich auf einmal anrichten zu können. Auch hinter sich hörte er Kampfgeräusche, jedoch hatte er keine Zeit, sich umzusehen, durfte sich keinen einzigen Moment, keine Sekunde der Unachtsamkeit leisten. Seine Sinne aufs äusserste geschärft, sein Körper bis zum kleinsten Partikel angespannt, so schlug und schlug er sich durch. Die Dämonen umringten ihn, sie stachen mit ihren Schwertern nach ihm, die Äxte holten aus uns versuchten ihm, den Kopf abzuschlagen. Es war ein wirres durcheinander. So gut es ging, wich er den Waffen aus, trug allerdings allerhand an Verletzungen hinweg.

Mehrere Kreaturen flogen über seinem Kopf hinweg, und ihm war auch ohne hinzusehen klar, dass Elysia dabei war, die ihr unbekannten Gefühle mit Wut zu bekämpfen und das so zu kompensieren, dass sie alles zu Kleinholz verarbeitete, was ihr begegnet.

Schnaufend blickte sie die ihr entgegen kommenden Gegner an, holte aus und trat einem gräulichen Dämon (vielleicht lag es auch am Licht, aber fast alle Dämonen schienen die selbe Farbe zu haben) gegen seinen Helm, aus dem 2 Hörner ragten. Mit einem enormen Schrei flog dieser zurück, doch sofort verebte das Geräusch das seiner Kehle entsprungen war unter dem allgemeinen Lärm, der sich immer und immer mehr auszuweiten schien.

Die Kampfgeräusche, die Grunzer und Schnaufer der Dämonen, ihr Kampfgehäul, das Klirren der aufeinander treffenden metallenen Waffen und von weiter her die Schreie von Menschen, all dies bildete eine ungeheure Reizüberflutung, die ihre Wut nur noch steigerte.

Sie wurde hart am Hinterkopf getroffen und drehte sich nun blitzartig diesem dreisten Angreifer zu, holte mit der Hand aus und schrie ihm beim Zuschlagen entgegen; "Ihr sollt mich anbeten!"

"Deren Probleme hätt ich gern..." keuchte Spike, der sich gemeinsam mit Gunn versuchte durchzukämpfen. Angel und Elysia gaben ihr bestes, aber bei diesen Massen an Dämonen und andern undefinierbaren Wesen war es nahezu unmöglich. Sein Geischt sowieso schon blutverschmiert, trat und boxte er um sich. Ihm war klar, dass sie so niemals eine Chance haben würden. Er wich geschickt einer herabsausenden Axt aus und sprang dabei in die Höhe, um den entsprechenden Angreifer zu Boden zu schicken. Doch sofort spürte er hinter sich einen derben Luftzug und wurde von hinten erfasst und einige Meter unsanft durch die Luft befördert. Er wußte nicht wie ihm geschah, aber der Schatten des schlagenden Flügel machten ihm sofort klar, dass der Drache sich wohl um ihn gekümmert hatte. Nachdem er unsanft mit dem Gesicht zu Boden gefallen war, sprang er sofort wieder auf. "Das tut doch weh, du blödes Vieh!"

Gunn war nun jedoch auf sich allein gestellt. Seine Verletzung war schlimm, er hatte das Gefühl, die Schmerzen in seinem Unterleib würden ihm die Sinne rauben. Trotzdem versuchte er so gut es ging, die Angreifer zu bekämpfen. Auf klammen Beinen stand er nahe des Zaunes und schwang seine Streitaxt durch die Luft, so das er das Surren hören konnte, wenn er damit die Luft durchschnitt. Auch wenn er mitlerweile noch 3 der Gegner geschafft hatte und die anderen tapfer ihre Positionen verteidigten, er merkte, wie sie an Boden verloren.Spike sah er gar nicht mehr, Angel weiter vorne hatte gerade einen der Feinde hochgestemmt und warf ihn in die Menge der andern nahenden Gegner. Elysia dagegen war wie die Axt im Walde, wie eine Kuh auf dem Felde. Sie holte aus, sie traf, sie gewann. Gegner - weg. Gegner - weg. Wenn es weniger gewesen wären hätten sie sich alle mit Popcorn auf das nächste Dach setzen können und zusehen, wie sie einen nach den anderen vermöbelte.

"Sie wollen uns auseinander treiben, wir müssen zusammen bleiben!" hörte er Angel von vorne brüllen. Dies lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit einen Moment ab, und sofort würde ihn das sein Leben kosten. Ein Dämon, der stark denen der Babyopferer ähnelte, grinste ihn an, ein Schwert über seinem Kopf erhoben und dabei, es herabfahren zu lassen. Bevor die glänzende Schneide Gunns Kopf entzwei teilen konnte, hatte sich Spikes Arm unterhalb des Schwertgriffes manifestiert und hinderte so das Schwert am auftreffen. Spike entwendete das Schwert und stach es dem Dämon selbst in den Bauch, so das dieser taumelnd nach hinten torkelte. "Danke Mann!" Gunn sank in sich zusammen, er fühlte wie sein Blut seinen Körper verließ, er konnte die Blutung nich stoppen. Nun waren auch Elysia und Angel wieder bei ihnen. Sie bildeten einen kleinen Kreis, immer noch in der Angriffshaltung verharrend. Niemand von ihnen wußte, wie lange dieser Kampf nun schon im Gange war. Sekunden? Minuten? Stunden oder Tage? Dunkel oder hell, Tag oder Nacht, das spielte keine Rolle mehr. Alle Gefühle ausser dieser Notwendigkeit zu kämpfen waren weg. Hunger, Durst, Müdigkeit, Erschöpfung, es war nicht wichtig. Ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit würde unweigerlich das Ende bedeuten.

Die Dynamik innerhalb der Angreifergruppe verlangsamte sich allmählich. sie umzingelten die kleine Gruppe, Blutgier stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und auch Siegessicherheit. Ihnen war vollkommen klar, dass die kleine Gruppe, egal wie gut sie waren, niemals gegen diese Tausende von Dämonen und Höllenwesen ankommen würden. Der Schauplatz hatte sich allmählich verändert. Während sie vorher in einer schmalen Gasse um ihr Leben gekämpft hatten, mußten die Häuser den Schwingen des Drachen weichen und bildeten nun zusammengebrochene Ruinen, übersäht mit den gefallenen Dämonen und Blut. Der Geräuschpegel nahm ebenfalls ab und die kleine Gruppe wartete, was nun passieren würde.

"Das haben Sie sich ja wirklich fein ausgedacht. Aber haben Sie denn wirklich gedacht, sie würden damit durchkommen, Angel?" Irritiert blickte sich der Angesprochene um und versuchte auszumachen, woher die Stimme kam. Die Armee um sie herum bildete wie von Geisterhand eine Art Durchgang, der in einiger Entfernung den Blick preis gab auf eine Person... oder auch ein Etwas in einer schwarzten Kutte. Angel zog es vor, nicht zu antworten.

"Nun, Sie schweigen. Ich denke, Sie haben nun eingesehen, wie aussichtslos ihre Lage ist. Sich mit Wolfram&Hard anzulegen war wirklich dumm. Wir hätten so viel zusammen bewirken können, aber es sollte nicht sein. Dumm, sehr dumm! Ich habe Millionen dieser Dämonen zur Verfügung, und tausende von Wesen, die niemals zuvor von einem menschlichen Wesen gesehen wurden. Deren purer Anblick ein solches Grauen auslöst, dass man bewegungsunfähig wird! Das Blut gefriert..." Angel hatte sich allmählich beruhigt, sein Geist schaffte es, wieder ein wenig herunterzukommen. "Na haben wir ein Glück, das drei von uns tot sind!"

"Ja, machen Sie nur lässige Sprüche, im Angesicht des Todes gestehe ich Ihnen die zu. Nun... bringen wir es zu Ende, meine Partner und ich müssen noch die neue Leitung bestimmen!" Er bewegte seinen Arm, wohl eine Art zeichen und die Armee machte sich daran, ihr Werk zu beenden.

Bevor sie jedoch auch nur einen der kleinen Heldentruppe erreicht hatten, erschien ein grelles Licht, dass sie die Augen zusammenkneifen mußten.

Als das Licht verlbasste und sie ihre Augen wieder öffnen konnten, waren die Dämonen vor ihnen verschwunden. Der Cape-Mann hatte sich in die Luft geflüchtet auf den Rücken des Drachens. Und in einiger Ferne war das Gebrüll neuer Feinde zu vernehmen, die sich auf dem Weg zu ihnen zu befinden schienen.

"Was zum Teufel..." scholl es von dem Rücken des Drachen.

"Na ja, mit dem Teufel hat das weniger zu tun!" erscholl eine weibliche Stimme. "Im Gegenteil!" Ruckartig drehten sich Spikes und Angels Köpfe zu der Stimme, und dort stand sie. Ihre langen blonden Haare zu einem Zopf zurück gebunden, mit einem enganliegenden schwarzen Oberteil mit V-Ausschnitt, das knapp über ihrem Bauch endete und ihrer roten Lederhose. Neben ihr eine etwas größere Person mit rotem Haar, dass elektrisch aufgeladen aufzustehen schien.

"Ich habe gehört, es soll hier in der Stadt der Engel eine Mordsparty geben! Ich nehme mal an, meine Einladung wurde verschlampt, also bin ich einfach mal so vorbei gekommen. Ich hoffe mal das ist kein Problem?" Sie lächelte ihr so bekanntes "Ich bin so unschuldig und brav" Lächeln.

Angel wurde warm ums Herz, und wenn es dazu fähig gewesen wäre hätte es auch heftig gepocht - aber hey, tot ist tot. So begnügte er sich mit ihrem Anblick und war unsaglich froh, die beiden Frauen dort auf dem Trümmern des einen Hauses stehen zu sehen.

"Die Jägerin und eine Hexe. Nicht schlecht, aber kein Problem. Wir sind euch immer noch weit überlegen!"

"Uh oh, da hat wohl jemand seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht. Es gibt schon lange keine einzelgängerische Jägerin mehr! Wir sind sowas wie nen Club. Oder ne Sekte! Oke, wir bringen keine Tieropfer ... und Menschenopfer natürlich auch nicht! Wir treffen uns ab und an, trainieren, trinken was zusammen... gehen weg,.. also ne harmlose Sekte.-.. also was ich sagen wollte; ich dacht, ich bring einfach mal nen paar Freunde mit!" Rund herum um das Feld des Geschehens tauchten immer mehr Mädchen auf, Faith war direkt neben Buffy zu erkennen. Und auch Xander und Giles sowie Andrew schienen mit eingetrudelt zu sein...

Der Maskierte dagegen gab einen wütenden Schrei von sich und brüllte nach seinem Gefolge, deren Nachhut mitlerweile ebenfalls eingetroffen war. Der Kampf begann von neuem, diesmal kräftemässig etwas gleichmässiger verteilt.

Faith und Buffy sprangen von den Hausruinen hinab zu der 4er Grupper, während die jüngeren Jägerinnen den Kampf weiter vorne begannen.

Angel grinste Buffy an. "Ich war selten so froh dich zu sehen!" "Ja, B. dachte sich, dass es in Rom recht langweilig ist im Vergleich zu dem untergegangenen Sunnydale und in einem Anfall nostalgischer Gefühle hat sie mich gefragt, ob ich nicht mitfeiern möchte," antwortete Faith an Buffys Stelle. Doch auch sie schien es nun für angebracht zu halten sich zu äussern. "Leute, Ende der lustigen Konversation, Zeit für ne Sprache, die auch unsere Freunde hier verstehen!" Im selben Atemzug stürmte sie auf einen grünen Dämon zu, der war zwar einen guten Kopf kleiner war als sie aber über etwa 12 Arme mehr verfügte. Mit einem gezielten tritt traf sie ihn gegen den Kopf, so dass er einige Meter weit flog und dabei mehrere Dämonen umriss. Auch die anderen waren in Bewegung und taten ihr bestes, den Mengen an Unterweltwesen etwas entgegen zu setzen. Dies stellte sich als weitgehendst schwierig heraus, auch mit der plötzlich hinzugekommen Hilfe. Dawn, die plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts erschienen war, kniete plötzlich neben Gunn und versuchte, sich seiner Wunde anzunehmen. Er stöhnte unter ihren Berührungen, die auf seine Wunde und den Bereich darum zielten, auf. "Man stellt sich erstmal vor, bevor man jemanden ein bisschen quält! Bist du auch eine dieser Jägerinnen?" "Sorry, ich bin Dawn, Buffy´s Schwester. Und wenn du mich noch erziehen willst, können deine Verletzungen so schlimm ja nicht sein!" Sie drückte ihm ein Tuch auf die Wunde. "Hier, fest drauf halten!" Doch Gunn wischte unwirsch ihre Hand bei Seite. "Ich muß kämpfen!" Er versuchte, aufzustehen, aber sackte sofort wieder zusammen und vor Schmerz entwich alle Luft aus ihm. "DU bleibst jetzt einfach hier sitzen und hälst das Tuch! Wir schaffen das auch so," und wie zum beweis stieß sie plötzlich den Stiel von Gunns Axt, ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen hinter sich und ein schmerzgepeinigter, definitiv unmenschlicher Schrei war zu hören. "Man merkt die Verwandschaft..."

Spike, der langsam den Schock des unvorhergesehenen Wiedersehens mit Buffy verdaute, setze sich nun auch in Bewegung. Er peilte die Lage und versuchte zu erkennen, wo seine Hilfe im Geschehen am Sinnigsten sei. Und dies war mal wieder an vorderster Front bei der neuen Jägerinnengenration. Ohne auf alles andere zu achten, stürmte er an den andern vorbei nach Vorne. Sien Blick streifte kurz den Buffys, als sie einen Salto über den Kopf eines Dämons schlug und direkt vor ihm landete. "Spike..." Doch sofort erinnerte sie sich wieder an den Grund ihres Sprunges und vollfühte eine halbe Drehung, in dessen Schwung sie gegen die Rüstung ihres Widersachers trat, so das dieser laut scheppernd zu Boden ging.

Dies erfüllte auch Spike mit noch mehr Enthusiasmus. "Wenn wir es schaffen, kann ich ewig mit ihr rede!"


End file.
